


Punishment

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [12]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Protective JT, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - Malcolm fucks up and has to take the consequences.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Kudos: 35





	Punishment

Malcolm had really fucked up this time. He had fucked up bad before, but nothing quite as bad as this. He knew that going into that warehouse alone was a mistake. He knew that all it took was a minute or so to put a call into his team to make sure that they would be there to give him back up. He knew all of that. He still chose to go in there alone.

“I can’t believe that you would be so reckless! I know that you don’t value your life very highly, but you know what Malcolm I do! We do! We love you. You mean the world to us and that means that you don’t get to go around throwing yourself into very dangerous situations. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Malcolm looked at the floor and away from JT’s intense eyes and he shrugged. “I wasn’t thinking. I got caught up in the chase.”

JT’s sigh was weary and made the guilt twisting in Malcolm’s gut even worse. “Alright here is what we are going to do. You are going to spend 20 minutes in the corner, pants off, then I am going to spank you. Then I am going to make desperate love to you so I can remind myself that the love of my life didn’t die today but is in his bed, safe and sound, where he belongs. Do I make myself clear?”

Malcolm nodded and JT pointed at the corner he wanted him in. Malcolm held in a sigh and took off his slacks. He neatly folded them and placed them on the sofa. Then he made his way to the corner. The guilt was even worse in the corner with nothing to distract him. All he could think about was how much he had messed up. How easy it would have been to just put in the call. But no, he had to be stubborn and try and do it on his own.

Before he even knew it, the time had flown by and he was being called back to JT. He feared this next part, never really a huge fan of spankings despite how much they settled him down and helped with his guilt. That didn’t change the fact that he hated getting them.

Despite that, he went to where JT was seated on the couch and allowed himself to be drawn into his lap. JT didn’t say anything, to begin with. He simply took hold of Malcolm’s wrists in one hand and laid out the first slap with the other. Once he had built up a proper rhythm, JT began to talk.

“You do not get to be so callous with your own wellbeing! You don’t get to disregard your safety. You have people who love you and are willing to do anything to help you. Do you understand me?”

Malcolm let out an affirmative noise, the pain in his butt was building. Then he began to cry. Tears were slipping out of his eyes quietly. At first, it wasn’t such a big deal but once the really tender areas began to be struck again, he began to sob desperately. That was exactly what JT was looking for. He kept it up for a few more minutes before slowing down and stopping. He rubbed Malcolm’s ass gently, making sure to get full coverage. Then he simply held the younger man until the tears stopped completely.

Once that happened, he eases the underwear down over the sore cheeks and tossed it away. With one hand he rubbed the reddened area gently and the other he pressed into the tight little pucker. JT lubed his fingers carefully and slid one in. He wiggled it for a few moments and then added a second. He twisted and scissored them until he felt that there was enough room for a third.

Malcolm was caught between pain and pleasure. He loved being fingered it was one of his favorite things. However, his ass still ached fiercely from the spanking and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. JT was very gentle with him though. Making sure that the only pain he was experiencing was from the spanking and not anything else.

He worked Malcolm all the way up to four fingers. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Malcolm in that way, so he always made sure that he prepped him completely. Once he felt that there was no chance of injuring the younger man, he began to make love to him. Holding him close, pressing kisses to his lips and his face and his neck. His thrusts were languid, almost nonchalant. However, he was anything but. All of his attention was on Malcolm. His entire being focused on the man in front of him.

It was nearly silent as they made love. Soft gasps and whimpers filled the room but nothing more. Their usual noises of desperate pleasure falling in the face of the gentle lovemaking. JT wanted nothing more than to hold onto Malcolm for the rest of his life. To not allow him to leave the apartment ever. To simply cover him with cotton and keep him safe.

But that wasn’t reasonable by anyone’s standards. He knew that they needed Malcolm to help with the cases that came their way. The ones that no one could solve. More than that he would hate to be the one that snuffed out the light in Malcolm’s eyes. So, he simply contented himself with nights like tonight. The ones where he needed to assure himself that his lover was okay. That he wasn’t going anywhere, and nothing was going to happen to him.

The two of them moved for a long time that way. Just allowing the pleasure to build and reveling in the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Their climax was a little anticlimactic. More of a gentle incline. Despite that, the two of them gasped one more gasp and finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it. I love getting kudos just as much as comments.


End file.
